


The Omega and his Alpha from Another World

by meltingheart



Category: SHINee
Genre: A/B/O, Crossover, Edging, M/M, Other, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Written Ironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingheart/pseuds/meltingheart
Summary: Thanks to co-writers Charlie and Winnie, thanks to the five people who beta-ed.





	The Omega and his Alpha from Another World

It was a sunny spring day when Jonghyun decided to attend to his garden of flowers. He enjoyed developing his green thumb, and thus planted and seeds he could get his little hands on.

This particular day, he noticed a strange set of teal flowers taking estate in the corner of his garden. They exuded a sweet smell of honey and the smoky feeling of a crackling fire.

Intrigued, Jonghyun walks closer. 

A sudden scratch appears in his throat, before he could even examine the delicate flowers, his eyes get teary. Was he allergic to this exotic flower?

The pollen pollutes the air around him quickly and he feels lightheaded. 

Lightheaded... and so hot. So very hot.

Through teary eyes and a scratchy throat, Jonghyun drops his gloves and hoes so he can hurry back inside. 

* * *

 

Jonghyun lays on his couch, an empty glass of water adjacent on the coffee table. His shirt had long been thrown onto the floor. Even 100% cotton fabric felt too restricting in his sudden state of delirium.

He wants to take a pill, maybe chug down some dayquil, but this feeling of his is far from unpleasant. He doesn't want to sleep it away, he wants to  _do something about it._

Just as this thought enters his horny little head, there's a crash from his yard. The sound continues and he doesn't even have to second guess...

It's definitely coming from his flower garden. 

A part of him, a very small part that he feels growing smaller every ticking second, tries to get him to run.  _It's probably an intruder, maybe even a feral animal,_ he ponders for a moment. And as much as his rational senses tell him to flee, a burning in his chest, his groin, even his ass tells him to follow the noise. To investigate.

Maybe even... dare he say... to seduce. 

So, caution thrown to the wind, Jonghyun makes his way back to his garden.

* * *

 

It takes less than a second for Jonghyun to notice the source of all the commotion, and Jonghyun isn't ashamed to admit that it takes a fraction of that time for his cock to respond to the source. Hesitant, yet intrigued, Jonghyun walks closer to the massive, inky body. There's a vague stickiness to the creature, something that Jonghyun should be grossed out by.

But he's not. In fact, it's making him just the slightest bit more turned on.

"Who's there?" He tries to sound threatening, but seeing as he's one breath from blowing his fucking load, it sounds kind of like a strained moan.

The mass responds in kind. Not to his words, but simply their tone.

It rises up, writhing and bulging into something oddly human-like, before consolidating into a long, thin rod that lunges towards Jonghyun's face. 

He tries to shout, but opening his mouth turns out to be a mistake, as the inky mass slithers its way down, invading, pushing through his esophagus and advancing further.

"What the fuck?" He says, cutting off in a moan. It feels different. Something. Something is happening to his — his eyes slip closed, covered by the same inky darkness as he once peered at from afar.

It's inside him. And it's going to help him; it isn't stated outright, but Jonghyun just has a feeling. 

Feelings are all that matter in the world of beasts and horny, horny men anyways.

It slithers its way out of his pores, covering him like a tight-fitting shirt, hugging every curve of his chest as it progresses further, downwards, to the place where Jonghyun secretly wants it most. Or not so secretly. It feels almost as though the ink had invaded his mind as much as his body.

The sheer thought turns him on even more than he thought possible, cock aching painfully. The mass restricts his motions, prevents him from doing anything but standing frozen in place, moaning loudly enough for any neighbors to hear. 

And then it finally reaches him, finally wraps its inky tendrils around his cock with deft precision. Jonghyun's eyes roll back as it squeezes in the perfect way. Shit, it's like it knows him intimately, the way it runs ropes and tendrils along the veins in a shoddy impression of the best handjob he's ever had. 

He doesn't know how long he can last with this. Pollen still lingers in the air around him, sticking to the inside of his throat as he tries in vain to regain his breath and his calm. 

The ink leaves his cock as soon as he thinks that — withdraws too rapidly, winding a trail along each one of his aching balls before thumbing around his asshole. 

With a gasping moan, Jonghyun gives his mental permission. God, there wasn't a single thing he wanted in the world except to be filled by the mass, to have it wreck him and make him scream. He wants to be contaminated by it, ruined by it, reborn by it. 

In the small piece of Jonghyun's mind not engulfed by sex,  he realizes that he's being absolutely absurd. Who the fuck would be reborn by sex?

He would, the rest of Jonghyun's mind choruses. An agreeing impression seems to intrude on his mental dialog then, as if the inky mass had been waiting to contribute mentally until that precise moment. 

And as it does so, it snakes its way inside him, wrapping vice-like around the base of his cock and sending larger and larger waves of sticky, ropey ink into him. It's overwhelming, it's insane, but more than that, it's incredibly hot.

In a literal sense, Jonghyun feels like the inside of his body is catching on fire, starting from where his ass is being pounded into and snaking up, up, up, lighting everything it touches ablaze. 

The vice around the rest of his body slowly tightens, wrapping and running along his abs, his shoulders, his nipples. It's an endless onslaught from all angles, and Jonghyun feels himself tipping over the edge, delirious. 

Until... it stops. 

Fuck. 

It stops, and pulls back, waiting motionless as Jonghyun catches his breath and comes back down. Fuck, he doesn't want to play some edging game with this thing. But he feels like he doesn't really have a choice this time. But maybe... next time, his mind supplies. 

Those thoughts are all a distraction, really. It surges forward again, catching him off-guard as it wraps him up and rushes up into him with a renewed strength and speed. 

It feels more intense, if such a thing was even possible. Jonghyun's eyelids can't decided whether to stay open or closed, fluttering somewhere in between as he's thrusted up into over and over, the mass attacking every space inside him with an accuracy he'd never felt before, reaching into places no human who'd fucked him ever could. 

He's unable to stay quiet, moan after moan bubbling up from his throat, fully at the mercy of a being he could barely comprehend and fucking loving it. 

The vice which had previously been wrapped tightly around his dick has loosened up, no longer too tight to prevent him from cumming. It's as if the ink is having the slightest mercy on him, running itself along his cock in time with its inward thrusts.

It speeds up, drawing another set of tendrils from his skin, inky darkness snaking its way out of him and towards his face. Jonghyun watches through glazed eyes as it pauses in front of his mouth before opening wide. It shoves itself inside, and begins anew, running itself along his teeth and toying with his tongue as a larger tendril begins attempting to shove itself down his throat again.

Fuck, Jonghyun never knew sex could be so extreme, so everything-he-ever-wanted-at-once, or he would have started being open to being fucked by an apparent eldritch horror a long time ago.

Everything the creature does begins to sync up, invading and covering every part of him, tightening and thrusting in perfect time. The sensation is overwhelming, so hot, so intense, and Jonghyun can't cope with it anymore.

He cums, harder than he ever has in his life, legs buckling after rope after rope bursts out of him. The tendrils immediately withdraw, pushing against the ground to soften his landing.

Jonghyun immediately passes out.

* * *

 

Jonghyun wakes up twelve hours later, alone in his garden with a dried cum stain uncomfortably sticking on the inside of his briefs. Groggily, he looks around, for a second unsure of his surroundings. 

Like a wave, the events of yesterday flood over him.  For a second, he feels as if he must have been hallucinating, but the ache in his body tells him otherwise. He groans, stumbling onto his feet and trying to assuage the soreness in his muscles. 

His clothes feel grimy, his limbs are stiff, and his memories are plagued by a Lovecraftian horror fucking him. By all accounts, he ought to be miserable or at the very least a little bit terrified, but beyond all the soreness is this bone-deep satisfaction when he thinks of the events. 

As he moves to make his way back into his house, he hears the murmurs of something that may be a voice. He freezes, but when nobody makes themselves known he shakes it off and continues.

* * *

Jonghyun groans at the chill of the water cascading down his back. It'd be a while before it heated up, but fuck, he just couldn't wait that long to get all the sweat and sex-smell off himself. 

He rushes through shampooing, and scrubs dutifully as he works his way down his body, desperate to smell nice again. Even though he may have enjoyed whatever that was, he didn't have to go out later smelling like the back room of a club.

His thoughts stutter when he reaches around to feel the status of his ass. It feels like someone poured warm water over his hole, which is strange, since the water is still ice cold. As his fingers brush over it, heat roars its way through his veins with a sudden ferocity. 

Fuck.

_Fuck,_ not his heat. Not today.

He had important things to do today, though his leisurely (and then not-so-much) day yesterday didn't show it. And if he couldn't get this taken care of immediately he would have to postpone all his deadlines. Again.

Jonghyun gnaws at his bottom lip, considering his shortlist of alpha friends who would be able to fuck this out of him without attachment. They'd all be busy today. He whined, frustrated, lifted a hand to cover his face with.

But as his hand came into his line of sight, he started. It wasn't his hand. It was — covered with something inky and dark, something shining opalescently despite the low lighting of the bathroom.

The horror, the ink from yesterday. Jonghyun sucked in a breath, feeling blood rush down into his dick without permission. The horror made his fingers twitch.

Oh, so it could control his body, too, then. It reached down, wrapping his ink-covered hand around Jonghyun's half-hard dick as he watched, breath going short as it dug a finger into his slit. Fuck, it was good.

Jonghyun didn't feel like he was in any position to say no to it — last night had been the literal best lay of his entire life, and sex was suddenly becoming as big a need to his well-being as water or air as his heat slowly ramped up.

It continued to jack him off, and Jonghyun felt something slither its way up from the back of his throat, battling with his tongue. Normally, he might find that a little off-putting or gag-inducing; now, the pheromones of his heat overcame him, causing his head to fall back and gently hit the tile wall. 

"Shit," he muttered around it, running his free hand up his chest to scratch aimless paths around his pecs. He couldn't take this too fast, wanted to draw it out while his heat was still weak enough to give him the chance, but fuck, he wanted more, he wanted to be filled up with something hot and heavy  _right the fuck now._

Taking the mental cue, the horror sent more spidery tendrils along his chest, devoting a good portion to teasing his nipples and licking a path along every curve and dent of his torso. Jonghyun moaned freely, unable to keep himself silent as he dragged his hand down, further and further til he was circling his now-dripping hole with two fingers. 

The ink worked in tandem with his own actions, fisting his cock when he withdrew and stroking its way around each sensitive inch when Jonghyun thrusted into himself. The push and pull between the two was driving him off the fucking edge. 

He sagged down against the wall behind him a little, turning his head to the side to pant heavily with his cheek pressed against he cool tile as he paused his own actions. The ink continued, winding up and down his neck and torso with intentions of its own. The hand withdrew from his cock, and Jonghyun let out a strangled cry, just wanting his fucking release already.

It scratched fingers along the plane of his stomach momentarily, a meaningless consolation, before reaching around and immediately plunging three fingers into his ass. Through the constricting sensation of the ink, Jonghyun felt his own slick cover his hand — fuck, he was so fucking ready, could the horror just  _do it already —_

He groaned, overwhelmed by the sensation of being stretched open by himself-yet-not. It was the hottest thing he'd ever felt in his fucking life. 

The fingers withdrew quickly, and Jonghyun felt his body tense as a large amount of the inky horror withdrew from inside of him, coalescing into a larger, human-like blob, flattened between himself and the wall he was leaned against. 

It quickly slammed into him, not taking a moment for Jonghyun to adjust as it writhed and pushed itself to the limits of what had been pulled out from within him. It was stroking every part of him, as deep as anything had ever gone, and Jonghyun felt his eyes slip shut as he came with a jolt.

Some ink quickly took over his arm once more, slamming into the wall to his left to keep him standing as the mass thrusted through his aftershocks. Jonghyun heaved in a breath, the sensation of the water cascading down his back nearly overwhelming after the climax. 

But he couldn't deny that his cock was quickly reviving itself, bouncing to full hardness as the horror continued to thrust into his ass. It was a damn good thing Jonghyun was in the shower, he thought to himself, otherwise the slick of his heat would be dripping past his thighs by now. 

God, it felt so fucking hot, the horror's long, foreign cock writhing snake-like inside him, brushing up against the deepest parts of his walls. With every brush, Jonghyun felt himself careening further towards the edge again, moaning throatily as a rogue tendril snaked its way back out, the sensation running opposite to the rest of the mass' actions. 

It wrapped around his cock again, thin and tight, stroking him quickly as the mass began to wrap its body around his whole torso.

Jonghyun realized he would never be able to go back to fucking any way except like this as he came for the second time, the mass balling up inside him at the very edge of his rim like a real knot might.

Panting as he came down from his post-climax haze, Jonghyun glanced around, at himself and at the shower he was still standing within. His left arm was propped stiffly against the wall, wrapped entirely in the same darkness which snaked around his torso. The monstrous cock and its fake knot had receeded while he came down, leaving only that.

Though the water had been hot for a short while, it was cold again; he'd been in there a damn long time. Shivering, Jonghyun reached around and turned off the water. 

At least his heat would abate soon, and he wouldn't be stopped from doing his work, now. 

* * *

 

For the next couple days, it seemed like the experience Jonghyun had was all a simple fever dream, one he wrote off to getting extremely high off the mysterious teal flowers that had since disappeared from his garden. 

But as he lay in bed a few nights later, questioning those events once again as he scanned the dark ceiling, a voice made itself heard in his head. 

[  _We're together now, yeah?_ ]

Jonghyun's eyes widened. Who the fuck—?

[  _Me and you. We're partners now?_ ]

Jonghyun turned his head slowly, but he was definitely alone. Could it really be that inky darkness, again...?

[  _Yours truly, but you know, I have a name too..._ ]

Jonghyun's eyebrows furrowed. He should be scared of this, but mostly he just felt... curious.  _What's your name?_ he thought out.

[  _So... well... it's Venom. You're Jonghyun, aren't you?_ ]

Jonghyun nodded.

[  _Jonghyun, do me a favor. Just answer one question for me._ ]

It paused, and Jonghyun felt himself encouraging it to go on.

[  _Can we go to iHop tomorrow for breakfast?_ ]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to co-writers Charlie and Winnie, thanks to the five people who beta-ed.


End file.
